


A deal's a deal.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, First Time, French Kissing, M/M, Overstimulation, Power Play, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Technoblade was a very straightforward man. He knew what to do at every waking moment, and knew what he wanted. Maybe thats why he was so quick to accept Connor's partnership deal.
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants/Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	A deal's a deal.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever aaaaaaa
> 
> Hope you like it!

He didn't know how he got into this predicament.

Connor sat on top of the bed, a look of pure embarrassment washed over his face as he watched the other move. He knew that making a deal with Technoblade was by far the most riskiest thing to do in this server, but he thought it'd be fine. Besides, he was new here, and Techno held no grudge against him at all. He thought maybe he could pull a simple trade with him in exchange for materials.

That is, until he had asked the shorter man to fuck him.

It took him a minute to actually process what the hybrid had said, he knew that it was ludicrous for him to ask that, and he knew that it was out of left field for him to even ask for anything inherently _sexual _from him. He hesitated with an answer, saying no could leave him with a death sentence, but he didn't really wanted to say yes either- he wasn't into guys, although he was quite attractive, he knew he was more interested in girls more than anything.__

__So why did he agree anyways?_ _

__He didn't know. Maybe it was out of fear, maybe it was out of desperation, maybe it was something else. He was unsure, that's for certain._ _

__He didn't even realized that the other had called out his name, his shirt slightly unbuttoned, staring at him with pure intent. His face grew multitude shades of red,_ _

__"So," The hybrid leaned down towards him as he spoke, and Connor could only shiver as the larger man’s breath washed over the back of his neck, goosebumps rising all along his arms and chest, his back leaning against the wall. "You ready?"_ _

__He paused for an answer, his shoulders slouched upwards as his breathing grew faster, a look of anticipation was apparent in the other mans face. He swallowed hard, before nodding slowly, feeling harsh hooves caressing his wrists. Their noses were mere inches from brushing, as Techno smiled, the air around them shifted at an instant._ _

__"Alright. But if i get to harsh on you, tell me, alright?" He mumbled, keeping his eyes on Connor, a small gesture to ease the tension. He nodded yet again, grateful for it._ _

__They stared for quite sometime, giving Connor a moment to contemplate, why did this feel so- weird. His ears rang, listening to his heart beat before his gaze slowly dropped towards the hybrid's lips, feeling the air around them grow heavier each passing second._ _

__He felt the others hand snake towards his neck, before cupping his face gently, careful not to scrape delicate skin. He felt his lips brush against his, as he leaned into it, the lack of action crept towards his desperation. Why was he so desperate? Did he want this?_ _

__Small kisses turned into something more sloppier, as he felt the other pursed his lips open. He never kissed someone like this before, only small pecks from previous girlfriends, and he didn't know how to react, shallow breaths escaping his nose as his hands felt the material that draped onto the pigs shoulder. He groaned, saliva smothered his lips, feeling the others hands dance around his chest, lingering fingers felt like static, electrifying his senses to a greater extent. He felt like a pure virgin, feebly clawing at an attempt to gain more friction, feeling the other stare at him with a cocky smile. Why did this feel so good?_ _

__Soon the other had pulled away, resenting the whine that threatened to escape from his lips, his whole body felt hot, eyes looked at him lazily. Techno stood up, putting both hands onto his pockets._ _

__"Take off your onesie." He commanded, an honest attempt at trying to sound seductive. He couldn't help but mentally laugh at the sentence, never in his life thinking he could've heard it this context. Connor quickly complied, before he unbuttoned his onesie, taking the material off of his body and throwing it onto the floor, leaving him with only a black t-shirt, and a pair of shorts. His body was on _fire. _____

____"Atta'boy." He praised, before he sat onto the surface besides him, a pale blush crept along his face. He felt overwhelmed, the sheer height difference between them was already so apparent, and he never felt this small besides someone before. He watched, as Techno yanked his shorts off of him, the warm air soon surrounded his exposed skin. It was an odd sensation, but it definitely wasn't unwelcome._ _ _ _

____"Since, y'know, i've got these hooves and i cant really fingerfuck you properly, i'd like you to try and stretch yourself for me, does that sound good?" He asked earnestly, feeling the shorters crotch beneath him, his whole entire hand was big, menacing. He let out a small breathy sigh, heat pooling up onto his stomach. It felt nice._ _ _ _

____"Just tell me where the lube is-" He gave out a response, before he gasped, a small stroke driving him at edge, encouraging him even more. The hybrid only chuckled lowly, hands slowly made its way towards the others waist, lifting him up onto his lap._ _ _ _

____"That's no way to talk, thats for sure."_ _ _ _

____Oh god, not only was the height difference so apparent now, this guy was _massive, _barely putting any force into lifting him off the bed. He blushed at the pure strength, resting himself onto the tallers chest, feeling his thighs against the clothed surface. Techno brought his hands onto the bottom of his knee, as he pushed him down, forcing him to spread his legs further apart. He felt exposed, so out in the open.___ _ _ _

______"Follow my lead." He whispered onto his ear, bringing a small vial onto the frey, placing it onto his hand. He examined it shortly, the translucent liquid swirled around the bottle, opening it soon after. He lathered a good amount onto his hands, spreading it between his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's good, now, gently," He held onto his wrist, guiding it down towards his throbbing girth, before sliding down, at a gentle pace._ _ _ _ _ _

______Techno hovered over Connor, guiding his own hands to gently prodded small, agonizingly slow circles around the rim of Connor's entrance, biting his lips over the cold sensation. He couldn't even bring himself to think anymore, short gasps leaving his lips, small moans accompanying itself with it._ _ _ _ _ _

______That wasn't enough for Techno though._ _ _ _ _ _

______He gingerly pushed a finger in, as Connor panted, his body convulsed over the sudden intrusion. He paused, giving the shorter time to fully adjust with himself, before looking down, "I'm guessing you haven't done this before in your life, it's a pretty tight fit." Techno monotonously mentioned, as Connor laughed, his words slurred at the slightest movements. He struggled to form anything vaguely comprehensible, before feeling another finger slip into his hole, a shallow moan soon followed._ _ _ _ _ _

______It didn't take them long to fully prep Connor out, three fingers in and a generous resupply of lube between his fingers, as he could practically feel himself slide in and out of his own entrance._ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt like he was in heaven._ _ _ _ _ _

______Before he could do anything else, Techno had promptly ordered him to remove his fingers, groaning softly at the sudden lost of contact. It was mesmerizing how quickly he could feel so lost in his own lust by just a few fingers, he _wanted _to put them back in badly.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, he felt both hands surround his waist, his whole body turned and was soon shoved against the bed, back pressed against the soft, white sheets. His eyes widened, feeling his heart hammering out of his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Fuck. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He watched as the other's cock throbbed from the fabric, a rough silhouette of precum painted its surface, leaving no room for imagination on how _hard _the pig was, and Connor couldn't help but blush, this was a fucking fever dream. Techno's hands moved to straddle onto his own pants, pulling them out, revealing a monstrous length that's practically _waiting _to be used, twitching at the sudden exposure._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"T-that's not gonna fit in me!" Connor stammered, unsure if it could even make it halfway. The thing was huge, definitely bigger than his own, it was practically the size of his fucking _forearm _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"It's fine," Techno smiled, massaging the soft skins of Connor's thighs as he moved, up and down towards the inside, he forced his legs apart yet again, pushing his legs up towards his waist as he leaned downwards, prodding the tip of it outside of his entrance as he whimpered, _"We're gonna make it fit." _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And with that, he pushed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was almost euphoric how quickly Connor's mood changed, taking in everything slowly as he dug his fingers onto the sheets, biting his lips harshly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Dang, it isn't even halfway in yet"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Shut up,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He rolled his hips and before he knew it, the tip of his shaft brushed up towards his prostate, receiving quite the reaction from Connor. His back arched at the sensation, exhaling through his mouth, suppressing a moan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He felt the other press against it again, and _again, and again. _No mercy given to the other, his body was in pure bliss, spurring out incoherent swears like a prayer.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He slowly rammed his cock halfway in, and Connor already felt so fucking full. He wasn't even given time to adjust, as he felt the man push in and out sloppily against his walls, bucking his hips at an inconsistent rate, it made Connor fucking insane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Please-" He weakly moaned, looking at the taller man that loomed over him with pure want. He pulled away, before quickly ramming it back in, and Connor could fucking bust right there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Please what? I need you to speak up, Buddy." He hated how condescending the other sounded, letting out a shaky moan as he flushed from the sheer feeling of the hybrid's cock inside of him, feeling it push against his prostate again, receiving a surprised yelp, moaning harshly. He took his time, before staring at the looming presence, his shoulders twitched._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Please, just- god. Fuck me proper, mark me, whatever, just-" He paused, resting his body onto the bed, gripping at the sheets. "Fucking ruin me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And with that, he felt both hands harshly grip at his waist, clinging onto the others shoulders for support, as he felt the pig slam the whole length of his cock inside of him. Connor screamed, his vision blurred between want and sheer pleasure, as he felt the thing move inside of him, a harsh, steady pace accompanying each thrust. He scratched his shoulder blades, mouth falling open with moans that only grew louder by the second. This is what heaven felt like, he wanted to feel this way forever, he felt like a fucking whore, and he didn't care at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"There- there! Fuck, i'm gonna cum-i'mgonnacumi'mfuckingcumming-" He babbled nonsensically, as Techno's movements grew harsher, messier, eyes rolling at the pleasure as he erupted, feeling himself come undone. His cum littered itself all over his skin as Techno fucked him through his orgasm, disregarding how overstimulated the shorter felt at this waking moment, his eyes shut tight, feeling his legs spasm against the throbbing length, letting out one last, high pitched moan as he felt himself getting filled up, cum dripping out off his crotch as his movements grew erratic, before finally, he digged himself deep into Connor, letting himself rest inside. Short, shallow breaths came from the both of them, as they fell into silence, relinquishing at the sensation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He pulled himself off of his hole, before laying him gently on the bed, sitting at the edge of the soft mattress. He smiled, hanging his head low._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"Sick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
